Botan Rice Candy
by sushidei
Summary: Korea uses the box of Botan Rice Candy that Japan gave him to become closer to China. China/Korea


A/N: I always swore to myself I would never write something so clichéd and cheesy, but I ate just one of these candies and I was attacked with a plot bunny! There's not enough China/Korea on here anyway, so even if it's not an amazing epic of a contribution, here's my little tidbit.

DISCLAIMER: Nope, this ain't mine.

* * *

"Aniki! Aniki!" Korea shouted, opening up the door to China's bedroom and running inside.

"Hey! What have I told you about coming in here without permission, aru?!" China scolded, turning around in his chair to face the over-excited nation.

"But _aniki_!" Korea pleaded, thrusting a small cardboard box out in front of him. "Look what Japan gave me!"

China took the package from Korea, immediately recognizing what it was.

"Botan Rice Candy, aru?" He inquired, handing it back to the younger man. "You've never had it before? I thought that Japan gave it out every year at the annual Holiday party, aru…"

"He never gives any to _me_," Korea sulked, his bottom lip coming out in a pout. "He always says I get too excited."

"And for good reason, too. You're hyper enough without any adding sugar into your system, aru."

"It doesn't matter anyway, because I invented candy," Korea mumbled, frowning. He popped the box open, looking longingly at the orange colored candies inside. "But Japan gave these to me now! And I wanted to share them with aniki…"

China's eyes widened at that, his cheeks pinking just the slightest amount. And no, it wasn't at all because Korea's cheeks were also flushed, and his embarrassment made him look rather adorable at the moment.

"Well let me have one then, aru," China sighed, holding out his hand.

Korea's face brightened as he supplied the elder with one of the candies, also getting one for himself. He unceremoniously dropped the box to the floor and began to unwrap the plastic from his piece, discovering another layer of paper underneath. He pulled at it, only to find it had stuck rather stubbornly to the sweet substance it was protecting.

"Here, aru," China said, interrupting Korea's struggles. "You eat that part. It's edible rice paper, aru."

Korea nodded and popped the piece into his mouth, watching intently as China did the same. The rice paper created a strange taste, but it quickly disappeared into the sweet and citrusy flavour that he originally anticipated.

China smiled at Korea's childish excitement and happiness that shone on his face from eating the stupid piece of candy. It was rather…_cute_, in a way. China swallowed his piece quickly after that thought, hoping that it would help beat down the warm feeling rising in his stomach.

"Aniki, these are amazing!" Korea exclaimed, also swallowing his candy. He reached down for more, but China swiftly beat him to the box and stood up, placing the package in his pants pocket.

"Yo—you can't eat them all at once, aru!" China interjected, quickly making up an excuse for as to why Korea couldn't have another. _He'll just get hyper, aru,_ China thought. _And I _really_ don't want a hyper Korea at my house, aru..._

"But_ aniki_~," Korea whined, pulling at the opening to the sleeves of his long sleeved t-shirt.

"I have to finish my work, aru!" China said, setting his feet firmly to assert himself. "You can have more once I'm done, Okay?"

Korea paused a moment, contemplating his aniki's request. Suddenly, his face brightened and he looked almost slyly at China.

"I know, aniki!" He said, "I won't have anymore of the candies or bother you for the _whole_ day, if you let me give you a kiss."

"What the hell, aru?!" China said, stepping away from the smiling nation. "Of course I won't agree to that, aru!"

"But aniki, it's a _whole day,"_ Korea sing songed. "Plus, you can even have the rest of the candy!"

China thought about it a moment and sighed. _I really do need to get my work done, aru_, He thought. _And just one kiss isn't all that bad...oh, what am I even saying, aru?!_ He slapped a hand to his forehead and looked at Korea's somewhat snarky smile. _Damn that bastard...he knows I have no choice..._

"Aniki?" Korea asked, cocking his head to the side slightly.

"Alright."

"Huh?"

"I said alright, aru!" China answered, fisting his hands at his sides, feeling his cheeks grow hot. "But just one kiss. And nothing strange, just a peck. It will only last a few seconds, at the most, aru."

Korea's face brightened. "Okay, aniki!" He said, "That's fine, that's fine!"

"I swear Korea, you better not pull anything stupid."

"I won't, I won't! I promise!" the younger man said, now bouncing in his shoes a bit.

China fought down his blush and put on a scowl, beginning to ramble on about all the ways that Korea could not kiss or touch him, and how awkward this was, and how it was just a piece of candy, so why did Korea want of all things, a _kiss_ from him?!

Korea, however, seemed occupied by something else entirely. His eyes were locked onto China's lips, staring at them with a slightly pink face and a set determination that put China off by just a bit. By now, he'd have expected Korea to be complaining like a baby and trying to forcefully get the candies back. However, the nation simply looked at the elder's lips, glancing tentatively up to his eyes for a moment, then slowly trailing his gaze down his face until it once again locked onto China's mouth.

"W—what are you staring at, aru?" China said, feeling somewhat embarrassed by the sudden attention. "Is there something on my face, aru?"

Korea wordlessly stepped forward a bit, so his nose was almost touching China's. And China wondered when he had gotten so attractive, if that's even what you could call the young boy, no _man_, that stood before him, just a hair taller than him now,_ and when had that happened? _His stomach involuntarily fluttered and heat rose to his face when Korea lifted a hand to brush against his cheek, and his treacherous eyes closed of their own accord.

Korea took the advantage given to him and leaned forward the few centimeters separating them, brushing his lips over China's.

China awoke somewhat at the feel of Korea's mouth against his, and completely forgetting that he was _supposed_ to be hating this, he broke his own rules and reached his hands around Korea's shoulders, grabbing the fabric of his t-shirt and yanking him closer, their mouths crashing together roughly at the quick movement.

Korea, thinking it was rather uncomfortable to have his lips smashed into his teeth, opened them slightly and angled his face, waiting for the shaky exhale of breath he felt from China's nose on his cheek before slipping his tongue inside, following the path that the candy took just moments ago and tasting the remnants of the sweet substance on the other man's tongue and the walls of his mouth.

It was hard for China to describe what he was feeling, or what was going through his brain, because it all had turned into a blur and a wild frenzy, and hell, even _breathing_ became difficult, and all he could do was keep his grip on the fabric covering Korea's shoulder blades and the middle of his back and pull him closer, _closer._

Korea's hands found their way to China's back, feeling the inky strands that lay there, and Korea thought that they were just as soft as he had always imagined them to be. He let his other hand, which was resting rather comfortably on China's cheekbone, reach up and run through dark bangs, pushing them back against his head and messing up the other man's ponytail a bit.

Korea made a noise of disapproval at the feeling of China slipping his tongue out of his mouth, but pulled back regardless, effectively ending their kiss.

They looked at each other, both equally red-faced and confused.

"Aniki…" Korea tried, shifting awkwardly in his close proximity to the other nation. "You kind of tasted like rice candies! It was…nice," he finished, beaming.

China scowled and crossed his arms, looking away from the younger country, blushing. "_That's_ all you can say, aru?" He mumbled, annoyance present in his tone.

Korea's eyes widened, and he laughed. "No, no!" he said, taking one of China's hands out of its crossed position and running his thumb over his knuckles. "I like aniki, too! The sweet candy taste was only a bonus."

China blushed and pushed the other nation away, sitting down in his chair and turning towards his desk. "I'm very busy now, aru," he said, picking up his discarded pen. "So go and occupy yourself until I'm finished, or better yet, do some of your _own_ paperwork, aru. You got your kiss, now keep your end of the bargain."

Korea frowned and pushed down the sharp stab of pain and regret that filled his stomach at the cold statement. China had been participating too. China had pushed their bodies together and pushed his tongue past Korea's lips. _China had wanted it too_.

"Does aniki…not…like me too?" Korea tried, his voice shaky.

China sighed and turned around, his eyes and red cheeks hidden beneath his bangs. "Yes…I like you, Okay? But I'm very busy and I need to—"

"ANIKI!" Korea screamed, lunging for the other man and pulling him awkwardly into his chest. "This is amazing, aniki!" He laughed, pulling China's head forward so he almost fell out of his chair.

China smiled, wrapping his arms around Korea's waist and pulling him closer so that his legs were touching the seat of his chair. He let go a moment later and looked up, seeing that stupid goofy grin stuck on the younger man's face.

And China reached into his pocket and popped another piece of candy into his mouth, thinking that somehow the flavour seemed more Korean than Japanese.

* * *

Review?


End file.
